Reunited Again
by mrtysh
Summary: Marth has been away at a tournament, and Zelda constantly thinks of him. What happens when they reunite? MarthxZelda oneshot, drabble...


**ZeldaxMarth oneshot**

Zelda sighed as she lay awake on a stormy night at the Smash mansion, thinking of Marth, her lover.

She worried for him, as he was far away at a tournament, and had been for nearly ten days. The tournaments usually lasted about a week, so she was afraid something had happened.

Zelda decided that the only way she would be able to sleep was if she drank a glass of water and read a chapter in one of her classic novels. She chose _Robinson Crusoe _and barely read five pages before she drifted off into a long, peaceful slumber...

________

"Congrats, Marth! I knew you could do it!" said his loyal friend and fellow Smasher Ike.

"Thanks." Marth replied. He was the victor of the extremely long tournament, but the victory was bittersweet. It was an very close final battle with Link, and it resulted in a large, painful gash on his chest. He knew Zelda would not be happy about this... But she would be happy to see him again.

"Looks like you need treatment for that gash, Marth. I'll walk with you to the mansion and make sure you don't bleed to death."

"I'm sure I'll be fine, but thanks anyway." Marth couldn't wait to be with Zelda again. The thought of gathering her in his arms and not moving for a long time, hearing her soft voice...

________

Zelda awoke to the sunlight streaming through the window, glinting in her eyes. She noticed her roommates, Peach and Samus, were also awake.

"Morning, Zelda! I was wondering how long you'd sleep. Peach is in the shower, she should be out soon," Samus greeted.

"Alright," Zelda replied. "thanks for the information. What are your plans for the day?"

"Nothing really, just training and visiting with Kirby." Kirby was also a good friend, and we talked frequently.

"Same here, I suppose. I guess I should get dressed, right? Be right back," Zelda said.

She took a quick peek in her closet and pulled out a casual red dress with a lighter red bodice and strode to the bathroom to change.

_________

"You sure have lost a lot of blood, Marth... But you should be okay," commented the mansion's medical care official. The tournament participants were finally back, and Marth had gotten a large bandage on his wound the instant he arrived back. Everyone else was basically fine, but being the victor there is always some price to pay. At least he could be with Zelda again.

The instant she heard of their return, Zelda rushed to find Marth, knowing he would have retreated to his room or to his secret area that only he and she knew about. She decided to check with his roommates Ike and Link first.

"No, Zelda, I don't know where he is, I think he's outside or something," said Ike in response to her wondering where Marth was.

"Okay, thank you!" Zelda replied and ran off in the direction of the secret area, which was a small sitting room entered through a door inside a storage closet. There were no windows, of course, which seemed perfect to the two of them.

__________

When she arrived there, Zelda quietly opened the closet door and listened for breathing, and to her expectations, she heard a soft, sweet breath, which could be no one else's but his....

"Zelda!" Marth cried joyously when she opened the door. "I knew you would come here even-"

She wouldn't allow him to finish his sentence as her desire was so infinitely strong. Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a long embrace.

"I....missed....you....a lot.." Marth gasped between kisses. His lips trailed down to her neck, her heartbeat accelerating rapidly.

"I missed you too, and I knew you would be here," Zelda replied. The pair sat together on the small sofa and conversed.

"I won the tournament!" Marth exclaimed proudly. "I was injured in the process though..." he showed her his bandaged would, the pain numbed by her presence.

"I knew something would happen..." she frowned at the large gash. "but I also knew you would be victorious." They embraced again, but this time more seriously. Marth lay down, and Zelda lay with him. He kissed her almost ferociously, with a heated, passionate desire in his actions.

"Wow..." Zelda gasped. "Maybe you should go to more tournaments... you and I want even more out of each other then." She was silenced by Marth's apparent desire, and her own was rapidly developing.

"How about we go someplace where we have more room...?" Marth asked with a seductive smile in his tone.

"Sounds perfect," replied Zelda in the same lustful way of speaking. How good to be reunited again.

A/N: Wow! I love this story, lol. I hope you guys liked it, if you want me to change it from a oneshot

to... erm, something else.. (You know what I mean.) I will, only if you want me to, and there will have to be editing to the last few lines. R&R please!!!! =D


End file.
